Salam
| status= Merged with Sagikkun on Day 22 | challenges= 5 | lowestplacingmember= NickCity (23/24) | highestplacingmember= ChristineMGlam (Sole Survivor) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} , also known as the Survivors, is one of the four starting tribes on . Their color is dark red. The players who manages to defy the odds with strategic thinking, luck, physical prowess and social awareness and manage to make it to the place where everyone wants to be: Final Tribal Council. Original * AsaKusuri, also known as "Asa", from & . Asa played an under the radar game and at the FTC of Kerala, she was chastised for it. She managed to get 1 jury vote, but it wasn't enough to win and she tied for runner up. She returned for Bora Bora and played a more aggressive game which earned her a win. * Blaine7275, also known as "Blaine", from & . Known for playing one of the strongest social games of the season, he was a strong contender to make it to the end and win before being idol'd out by Tom at final 5. He later returned for Tokelau where despite being on the outs for a majority of the game, an impressive streak of immunity wins towards the end allowed him to get to Day 39. He was praised for his physical game and his ability to use other players as shields, but eventually lost out to his fellow finalists. * ChristineMGlam, also known as "Christine", from & . Christine played a strong social game and was very loyal to her allies. She was on the fast track to potentially win until she was blindsided by another player. She returned for Bora Bora, where she had the same style of gameplay, which ultimately cost her the win. * Leelong2012, also known as "Natalie", from . Known for successfully running a majority alliance, dominating the season in all three aspects & being the closest to playing a perfect game. Her dominance earned the title of Sole Survivor in a 8-1-0 vote. * NickCity, also known as "Nick", from & . Known for his rivalry with Ella, Nick had to fight the entire game to stay alive before being voted out at the final 7. He later returned in San Marcos, where he played a strong under the radar game, that allowed him to get through most tribals undetected. He had a stellar final tribal council performance that earned him the title of the 22nd Sole Survivor by a vote of 5-3-1. * Thatsmyidol, also known as "Perry", from , & . Originally known for being the Toliara member to not make merge in Africa, Perry returned with a completely different gameplay in Resurgence. Forming a loyal alliance, he dominated the entire game, taking out anyone who posed a threat to his game. At final tribal council, he was praised for his near flawless gameplay & became the first person to win with a unanimous vote. He returned for a 3rd time in SI, where he was consistently targeted for his dominance in Resurgence and eventually placed 10th. Post-Tribe Swap * AlissaMarinxo * Broyate * Blaine7275 * Aerialchinook * Thatsmyidol * Zombijou Second Tribe Swap * Broyate * Aerialchinook * ChristineMGlam * Eddie786™ * Whatevereva * JessyPop * Sami 171 * Raccoonmeat17 Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Red Tribes Category:Legends Tribes